sirius and remus do the commentary for the quidditch game
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Sirius and Remus do the commentary for the last game of their time at school-slytherin vs gryfindor. remus/sirius slash. james/lily. Characters dont belong to me.


Sirius grinned and pulled Remus into the seat next to him. "I can't believe McGonagall gave us permission to do the commentary for the Quidditch match today."

"Well, you hexed everyone else and no one else wanted to volunteer because everyone else ended up with something mysterious happening to them," Remus told him unable to hide his grin. "I'm surprised she didn't find out that it was you behind all those attacks."

"They weren't attacks per say. I just wanted to do this especially since its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Remus told him moving closer to his boyfriend.

"I couldn't do this without you," Sirius told him giving him a kiss.

"You just want me around to keep McGonagall from getting rid of you," Remus joked.

"That's not completely true Moony. This is our last quidditch game as students here. I wanted to do this especially since I can't play. I also wanted a chance to bad mouth my evil brother in front of the school."

"I am not surprised."

"I also want to embarrass Prongs for all those things hes been telling the school to get back at me for having no boundaries."

"Of course. I hate having to suffer because of you and your lack of boundaries."

"Its your fault Moony. You just had to look so attractive. I can't help that I can't keep my hands to myself. You're so sexy," Sirius told him kissing him.

Remus groaned and reluctantly removed Sirius's hand from his pants. "Keep your paws to yourself Pads. At least for now. When we win the game you can have your way with me."

Sirius grinned. "We definitely will win. Slytherin sucks."

Remus kissed him. Lily cleared her throat and sat down next to the couple. "What are you doing here Evans," Sirius asked surprised.

"I'm here to make sure that you two don't say anything that you shouldn't. McGonagall wants me to keep an eye on the two of you."

"I am offended. Does she not trust a couple of marauders to do this?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You I can see why she doesn't trust. As for me, I am a bit confused. I have top marks in all my classes and I don't get detention nearly as much as Sirius and James."

"You've changed ever since you started dating Black," Lily told him with a smile. "Which isn't a bad thing. I am happy that you are happy. But you will ignore his pranks and whatnot with just the right touch. Don't deny it. You know I'm right."

Remus blushed and Sirius grinned. "Fine, but you can't interfere. This is the last game and my brothers are playing against each other."

Lily decided to move to be in front of the couple. "Be nice," Remus whispered.

"I'm always nice. Do you think that she would get mad at me if I hexed her," Sirius asked Remus who hit him.

"Don't do it. Just focus on the game and I'll try not to distract you with my hotness."

Sirius laughed. "Too late but I'll focus on the game."

Sirius began speaking when the game started. "And theres my brother from another brother who is so much better than my actual brother who is playing against him, James Potter. Of course you can't believe everything James says. He is just jealous of my relationship with the amazing Mr. Lupin. He is the one that wears the panties in his relationship with Evans. He actually wears Lily's panties. I don't wear panties."

Remus couldn't help but snicker. Lily turned red before glaring at Sirius. "Shut up Black!"

James yelled something and showed a finger at Sirius who laughed. McGonagall looked back at Black and yelled something that he couldn't hear.

"Padfoot, you probably should stick speaking about the game. At least do it for me for now," Remus told him giving him a kiss.

Sirius commented on the game for awhile, while throwing the occasional dig at Regulus which caused the Slytherins to miss the goal.

"I don't think you're being fair," Lily told Sirius after a while. "I know you don't like your brother but you're purposely distracting the slytherins so the will miss."

"Since when are you a slytherin supporter," Sirius asked.

"I'm not! I just think that you could cool it with the digs at your brother and slytherin in general," Lily told him.

Sirius rolled his eyes and told her to mind her own business. Lily closed her mouth and went back to watching the game. Occasionally Sirius let Remus take the mic. Sirius looked at him feeling his heart race. "I love you Moony."

Remus looked at him. "I love you too Padfoot." The two of them began kissing.

James yelled something out at them. "WOULD THE TWO OF YOU MARAUDERS GET BACK TO COMMENTING ON THE GAME? NONE OF YOU WANT TO HEAR YOU GUYS KISSING AND MOANING!"

The guys grinned and Sirius stayed good for the most part. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Sirius pulled Remus into a passionate kiss when the seeker caught the snitch winning the match for Gryffindor. Remus grinned back. "Let's go."

The guys followed their fellow Gryffindors into their common room. James was not too far behind them. After greeting Lily the two of them walked hand in hand to find Sirius and Remus and caught them before they snuck up to their bed.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius turned around to find a furious looking James. "Sup Prongs. Congrats on your win. If you don't mind, Moony and I have some business to attend to."

"Oh no you don't. I can't believe you told everyone I wore Lily's panties. That was only one time and that's because YOU dared me to."

Sirius snickered. "Its not a lie then."

"Moony do something!"

"Oh he's already said he's going to punish me for what I said right Moons," Sirius asked looking at Remus who nodded.

"I did. Let's go get your punishment over with then," he said dragging Sirius upstairs.

James scowled as the couple went away. "Jerks."

Lily smiled. "Congrats on kicking Slytherins butt today."

James forgot all about his traitors friends because he was kissing Lily.


End file.
